Such lubricant separators are known. For example, there are lubricant separators which are mounted through a borehole in the discharge pressure connection. This results, for example, in a large borehole diameter for the high pressure/discharge pressure connection, and therefore requires a large external installation space in the region of the connection. There are also lubricant separators, characterized by multistage inserts having various diameters, which are inserted into a corresponding borehole. This design also entails a high level of complexity with respect to materials and installation space.